Apparition Acquaintance
by BrighteningLight
Summary: Wizarding Warning: The sound your Apparition makes may cause confusion to young muggle women who are curious, day dreamers and perpetually confused.


I sincerely Thank you for your time in reading this crummy original character fan fiction. I promise you nothing. If that hasn't encouraged you, than please give it a go, if not, thank you for your prior interest (totally not sucking up).

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's character's. I do own Hyde.

* * *

Ch1- Hyde

Hydrangea Zhao looked out the cafe window for the millionth time that day. The sky had darkened and the stars had come out, twinkling marvelously. The moon was in it's full phase and clouds were nowhere in sight. This night was different, she could feel it, then again, her 'feelings' had never really amounted to anything before. She sighed forlornly and bitterly and continued to wipe down her appointed table. "Oi! Hyde! You've been scrubbin' down that table for the past twenty minutes! Stop looking out that window and do some work girl!" exclaimed her boss, Shayla. Shayla was a skinny, transvestite man who liked to be called by female pronouns, with packed make up, long nails and the tendency to snap at people.

"Sorry Shay, I Just have a feeling tonight y'know?"

"Girl, you have a 'feelin'', every second Tuesday! go serve some customers." Shayla snapped and sashayed into the back room behind the counter. Hyde heard the Shay's faint muttering of "stubborn, fickle, day dreamer..."

Hyde sighed, looked out the window once more, and started to refill some coffee. Getting fired wouldn't be ideal if she wanted to pay rent to her parents for the next few weeks, although she knew Shayla had a soft spot for her in her heart, hopefully,

After two more hours the clock had struck 10 and it was closing time, all the customers had left and cleaning and closing up were the only things left to do.

'Just cleaning, closing and that's it. Oh yeah and catching the bus, doing homework and hopefully having time to practice proper hygiene procedures before bed' Hyde thought bitterly. The cycle was vicious and endless. Every day the same. Only when she finishes this year of university will she be able to finally live her life and move out of this small, crummy place of Islington

An hour later, the café was clean and Hyde was finishing locking up. She pulled out her mousey brown hair from her low bun and took off her apron, replacing it with a large jumper. She turned around to wait for the bus, but not before catching her haggard appearance in the door reflection and pulling a face at herself. The outside air was chilling and she cursed the England weather.

The street lights were flickering. The feeling she had felt before had come back, and her bus would stop outside the quaint cafe any moment now. She imagined a pimped out bus, bouncing on it's wheels to rap music coming down the street. She giggled. 'Yeah righ-  
CRACK Hyde's head whipped towards the direction the noise had came from and she heard her neck crack.

"Oww, was that a car backfiring?" She murmured curiously, rubbing her neck. Checking it out would be a very stupid idea. Stupid courage was not her thing and the whole checking out the noise thing in the dark was all very horror movie to her. It was probably a car though.

CRACK 'Again' she thought, 'okay now it's a horror movie.'

CRACK 'Okay what the hell.' Checking, it out would be stupid

CRACK Very stupid.

CRACK Okay just a quick curiosity look.

Hyde edged to the direction of the noises, which just so happened to be down the road, next to the apartments.

The cracking had ceased and Hyde was close enough to make out the look of six Figures on the street light. Three Men and three women, if she guessed correctly, all dressed in robes. Bath robes? No. Her eyes had adjusted now. More like cloaks.

They were talking and Hyde saw them all looking towards an apartment. Hyde turned to see what the attention was about and saw-She couldn't believe two apartments, spreading out- Moving and shaking!- and another apartment coming out of nowhere into view. ' .Sod?' Hyde blinked and blinked again. Her daydreaming had reached new levels. The robed people started towards the newly appeared building and went inside. The building then disappeared between the two others once again. As if nothing had happened.

Hyde whipped her head around as if to see if anyone had seen the madness. There was no one else in sight and she saw her bus zoom in the opposite direction, she cursed internally .'That's it, I'm going to sleep for a very long time.' That couldn't have been anything more than a day-dream. But was that what her feeling was about? What had just happened on old Grimmauld Place?

* * *

Her parents had damn near killed her. As expected. It was half past midnight by the time she got back. Her parents freaked as soon as she got back and started talking in furious mandarin.

She loved her parents, they were the best foster parents she could ask for, but they were too protective sometimes, and she was 21!

Hyde sighed and looked out her favorite window in the café. It was pouring rain. It had been weeks since the incident and she had tried to wave it off that she had been working too hard, like a normal person, Believing the most logical thing. Tried was the key word though. She suddenly felt compelled to to look at the magic apartments again. Just quickly.

'Aye! Girlie, I'm goin' out for a bit, look after the place for me k?' Shay snapped and narrowed her heavily outlined brows 'And bloody hell, stop looking out that ruddy window!'. Shay slammed the door and strutted out of sight, her dress billowing behind her.  
Hyde sighed and listened to the radio as 'Dont stop believing' by Journey came on. She say along and continued to do work. Do as she always did. Played it safe. Went by the rules. Never straying from the path...

She was sick of it.

she threw down her cloth, and sped out the door. Feeling slightly guilty for leaving the café. 'I need to do this, it will only take a second' Hyde would normally just play it off for something else, like she did all the time, playing it safe. But just once, just today, the exception. She was running through the streets and skidded to a stop before 11 and 13 grimmauld place.

Hyde stared and stared. Nothing was happening. Now she was feeling foolish for getting so worked up and running here. 'God, I am a bloody idiot.' she sighed, and started to slowly walk back to the café, the sun was going down, she must have been staring longer than she thought. Hyde was about to break into a sprint again, when she heard a rumbling. She looked back to the apartments and saw the separation of 11 and 13.

'It's happening!' Hyde thought merrily. The disappearing, reappearing building was back. "No way, no bloody way, oh my god, oh myy god." Hyde turned in a circle, shaking her hands and jumping. To an outsider, she looked like a proper loon. Hyde grinned, making her way towards the from door of the building 'the missing link, number 12' she walked up the small stairs and reached for the door knob, but faltered.

What if someone actually lived here? Like the mafia or some evil overlord. Hyde suddenly felt anxious, but her 'feeling' had come back with a vengeance and she gathered some much needed courage. What? Stupid courage? Her? No way. Hyde giggled anxiously and turned the knob.

* * *

Author's Note-Well... That's the first chapter. I know it looks like every other fanfic out there, but I hope I can make it into something different. Anyway, thank you for your time. Ta~!

P.s - the third girl was actually Harry, (y'know because he's a scrawny specky git?)


End file.
